


山海

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: Tera's POV of things she writes down about her husband bc she gay and loves him ew





	山海

**He's of the mountain and the sea**

His lips are the pink flowers that dot the forest sleeping at the base of the stone giant- the same color of the best strawberries.

His arms are littered with small pinpoints of **faint pales and past pain** \- he lost what the feeling is because he spends them wrapped around her.

 

His skin gets kissed by the sun and his hair lays messy as he watches his children play; still not believing that he can get this far; he isn't a failure.

She watches him, hand in hand. _Admiring how his nose is slightly crooked or how his stubble always stays the same._

He is still the same but his past shed the violence and crime and replaced it with baby blankets and nursery rhymes. His cigarette lays unlit on his lips.

 

Her eyes peel from his beauty and towards their creations, a boy and a girl; sharing laughs and playing like knights. She smiles, they both share their parents' pride.

Her fingers wrapped up in his, as she sits there in the sunlight on a hill with gross that is kissing her bare legs. He lounges there, watching his kids through squinted eyes and shielding his eyes from the light.

 

Their time is limited but **their love knows no bounds**. They will meet again.

Because _Their love is the mountains and the seas combined._

**Taking everything up in their path.**

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad but i havent written in like 10 months so


End file.
